


Finn

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [3]
Category: IT (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, don't like underage, dont read underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: The third part of the series:Finn finds out what happened between Bill and his friends and goes to his hotel room to confront him late at night.





	Finn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters/people/fandoms and I am not profiting in any way from this story.   
> It is not in fact illegal to write works of fiction, no matter who it is about and this work of fiction does not violate any of this site’s terms of service, just for those who are curious. This is not child pornography. Ao3 ToS: “H. Illegal and inappropriate content The Archive of Our Own is a place for fanworks. Content may not be uploaded to OTW's servers if it contains or links to child pornography (images of real children); warez, cracks, hacks or other executable files and their associated utilities; trade secrets, restricted technologies, or classified information; or if it consists entirely of actual instruction manuals, technical data, recipes, or other non-fanwork content, including non-fanwork creative work (refer to the ToS FAQ). Uploading such content is a violation of the ToS. We may determine that we need to remove content to resolve a threatened or pending lawsuit. If so, we will remove the content. Unless it otherwise violates the ToS, removal for this reason will not lead to a suspension. If you believe content violates a specific law, you may report it to us. Please, however, read our offensive content policy below. I. Offensive content As provided in part I.E.2 of the Terms of Service, the OTW is not liable to you for any Content to which you are exposed on or because of the OTWsites. Unless it violates some other policy, we will not remove Content for offensiveness, no matter how awful, repugnant, or badly spelled we may personally find that content to be."

It had been several months since the end of filming and the kids had gotten together for a press release. Finn had been busy with other obligations, modeling gig after modeling gig in addition to working on his band. He was looking forward to a weekend with old friends. Late the first night they were all sitting around laughing and catching up, they had all marvelled at how much Finn had grown and the boy had smirked to himself, if only they knew how he had grown up in other ways as well. He thought back to the good times he had had with his various costars, photographers and even some fans. It had been a good year for Finn, he was getting used to getting whatever he wanted, whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.   
~~~  
When Finn was woken up he groaned but got up anyway, they had a press conference this morning with the whole cast, and as much as he was looking forward to it, he didn't want to get up. Dressing in the outfit that was laying on the bed next to his he smirked, his stylist knew him so well. Nice, but tight jeans, a button down short sleeve shirt and a thin black bow tie. He looked nice, professional, but very him. He grabbed a coffee on the way to the meeting and by the time they were there he was ready for the day.   
Smiling he got out of the car and went inside to find all his old friends. He had only seen a few of them the night before. Bill was the first one he ran into, laughing he moved to hug him, he was so much taller now, and gave the man a decent hug now. He noticed how good he smelled, but Bill was always prepared.   
“Hey Bill!” he said, his curls bouncing around.   
The man hugged him back enthusiastically before pulling away and looking him up and down.   
“You’ve grown, Wolfhard.” He grinned down at him. “How old are you now?”  
“Still just fourteen.” Finn laughed with a wink before walking past him to go say hi to Chosen and Jeremy.   
Bill looked after the boy, slightly puzzled. Where did this new kid come from, what had happened to the shy, anxious little boy he had known from set. Bill shook his head and moved to talk to the other people who had gathered, he was still so young though.   
Finn’s head snapped up from his phone when Jack and Jaeden walked in together. They had all grown close because of the movie, but the two of them were especially close. They both looked great. Walking past Bill they both turned to him and said hello at the same time. Finn met them half way and all but tackled Jack, who immediately screamed and messed up his hair. They were all back.   
After watching the exchange Bill pointedly looked away. These kids were going to be the death of him. He hadn’t seen Jaeden or Jack for a few months, he had been filming other things, catching up with his girlfriend but now the memories flooded back in and he had to fight to keep his face and body language neutral. Some assistant then called out to the crowd and they all filled into the conference room and took their seats. The arrangement wasn’t assigned but they told Bill that they wanted him in the center. He sat first and pulled out his phone for a minute while everyone else settled around him.  
Finn was waiting for the conference to start when he smirked to himself and leaned over, talking directly against Bill’s ear,   
“What are you looking at?” He said it quiet to not distract anyone, but he knew how he said it. He was quite aware of the sex icon he had become, despite his age. It made modeling jobs a lot easier. Jaeden turned around a put his hand on Bill’s thigh as he spoke to Wyatt about something they had mentioned before.   
Tensing slightly Bill slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was very aware of the numerous cameras on them and was now also very aware of the small hand on his thigh. Resolutely ignoring Jaeden’s touch, he smiled out at the cameras but murmured slightly in Finn’s direction.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He chuckled lightly at the sound of the boy huffing at his unhelpful response.  
Finn gave a small pout before he started talking to Wyatt about something or other. Finally after what seemed like an hour, they started. Questions about the upcoming works of everyone, questions about what it's like to be done with filming, who all still hung out, what they were all doing now. They had just asked Bill about whether or not he missed the kids and Finn smiled. Out of the view of the cameras he moved his hand to inside the collar of Bills shirt and off to the side, his thumb moving lightly along the back of his hairline. He shifted, leaning out from behind Bill and smiled at the man, tilting his head.  
“Yeah Bill, did ya miss us?” He said with a wide grin.   
“Of course,” Bill had to fight back a smirk. “I wish I had gotten to know you all a little better before the end of shooting. It seems as though you’re all growing up so quickly now, I hardly recognize you all.” His comment got some laughs from the crew that was interviewing them and grins from the kids.  
Finn licked his lips and let his hand slowly drag back from where it had been against Bill’s skin, his nails scraping along just a bit. They had a few more questions, and Finn continued to touch Bill at any chance he got, to the point that Wyatt had to tell him to stop like the party pooper he always was. At least that hadn't changed.   
When the interview was over they had to stop and sit for some pictures, and then they had a small photo shoot in the same room but without the chairs. Luckily Finn was placed next to Jaeden for the shoot, putting his hand on the small of his back, and one on his neck as he kissed his cheek for one picture he made sure he looked at Bill afterwards in between pictures. When they were all said and done the boys decided to go back to the hotel and hang out in Finn's room. They had all been put in the same hotel, so it wasn't a problem really.   
Sophia sadly had to go, she had another photo shoot that evening across the town, and kissed all of the boys, Bill included on the cheek and waved goodbye.   
Bill smiled and said his goodbyes to the group as well, he hugged all the kids equally but couldn’t help but notice how Finn’s touch lingered on him. He rolled his eyes as he headed back to the hotel and up to his room. He knew exactly what Finn had been trying to do back at the conference. He laid out on his bed and after a moment’s thought pulled out his laptop and typed a name into the search bar. When the fuck had Finn learned how to perfect those bedroom eyes? He sighed after scrolling through photos of the fourteen year old for an hour and decided to facetime Alida to get the teenagers off his mind.  
The boys all headed back to the room and collapsed on various spots, Jack was laying against Finn who sat on his bed, with Chosen at their feet. Jeremy sat in the desk chair, and Wyatt and Jaeden sat on the second bed that was supposed to be for his dad. He wasn't there this weekend, sending him alone with some money. It was a good night, they laughed and wreaked havoc on their floor, taking videos and just being teenage boys.   
Chosen was the first to leave, saying he had to go have dinner with his mom and manager. It was a couple hours later when Wyatt ducked out too, he said he had to get up early so he wasn't allowed out super late. It was just the four boys for another hour before Jeremy had to leave as well.  
By this time it was late into the night, almost 9, and the boys hadn't eaten, and had seemingly been waiting all day for this moment. Just the three of them, together, alone.   
“Alright boys! What do you say we order some room service and raid the mini bar. On my dad.” He said tossing his father's card down on the table between the two beds.   
“Mini-bar?” Jaeden questioned. Jack was already on board, looking through the menu and saying what they should all get. Finn shrugged and smiled at Jaeden, reassuring him and then looking at the menu as well. The food took a lot longer than opening up small bottles of liquor did, and the boys were well into being drunk by the time their food got to them. It was as if an angel of the Lord had delivered it. They all cheered and Jaeden, being the most sober, tipped the man very well. He left without a word.   
They were all in the middle of chewing when Finn finally spoke up.   
“So when are you guys going to talk about this?” He said taking a shot, wincing as it burned his throat.   
They both turned to him, and then at each other, Jack spoke up first.   
“Talk about what?”   
“I know you two didn't fuck each other back on set.” Finn answered and looked at both of them with a smirk.   
“You don't know that.” Jaeden said and Jack agreed.   
Finn raised his eyebrow and gave him a surprised look before he nodded.   
“Okay.” He laughed and walked over to Jaeden and took his plate from in front of him and moved it, despite his complaints.   
Finn just ignored him and climbed on top of the bed, moving one leg over so he was sitting in Jaeden’s lap, suddenly he grabbed his hair, pulling his hair back, and grabbing his jaw. He then turned so Jack could see everything while he licked a small line up his neck before he spoke.  
“I know you guys didn't fuck, because you and Jack had matching marks. And I know you couldn't have fucked him because you're too much of a slut to be a top.” He said it quietly because of how close he spoke in his ear. He got up then and turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow and emphasising his “See?” look. Jaeden was red, and panting softly. It had been awhile since anyone touched him like that.   
“Okay so he didn't fuck me, but that doesn't mean I didn't fuck him.” Jack said no longer hungry, grabbing another small bottle taking a drink.   
“We both know you didn't Jack, I already think I know who did. Just tell me.” He said going back to his food as if he hadn't just done anything out of the ordinary.  
Jaeden looked at Jack before sighing. “Fine.”  
They talked for hours, drinking long after they ate, and the boys each told their story of how they got fucked by Bill. Jaeden kindly left out how much he enjoyed getting spanked, and Jack blatantly left out not wanting to have sex at all.   
Finn smiled through each of their story, having to pause and rearrange himself, making a scene of it each time.   
“Sorry boys. I can't help it, it's just such a hot story…”   
When they were finished Finn was drunk enough that he told them his own story.   
He explained how he held his costar hostage with the intent to blackmail him if he didn't cooperate. He told them how hot it was to have someone so much older, even older than Bill. He chewed in his lip as he waited for them to respond, both boys just laughed and continued to talk about everything and nothing.   
As the night wore on Finn couldn’t get the thought of Bill out of his head. He was horny as fuck but he didn’t want his friends, not tonight at least. Not that Jack wasn't hot, and Jaeden, well, Finn loved teasing him like he did earlier, but Bill… The boys both passed out around 1 in the morning and Finn got up and went to the mirror, fixing his hair, and straightening his shirt. His cheeks were red from drinking but he played it off well. Going down to the front desk he walked up to the younger woman and smiled.   
“Excuse me, but my friend Bill was supposed to text me when he was done practicing, so we could hang out, and I haven't seen him in ages, is there anyway you could find me his room so I can just go and surprise him. He works so hard….never takes a break, I'm sure he got lost in practice…” he said and smiled at her, biting his lip. He surprised himself sometimes with how well he could change his behavior to fit his needs. She looked around and then helped him look up his room number. She couldn't give him a key, but he figured that would be fine. He remembered her name for the survey later and thanked her profusely before spinning on his heels and walking off to the elevators.   
Bill leaned back on the ridiculously soft pillows and laughed harder than he had in weeks. He was grateful to his friend for agreeing to chat with him this late, it must have been close to 4 in the morning for him on the other side of the country. It was a welcome distraction from the images of a certain lanky, well dressed, fourteen year old who kept threatening to pop into his mind. His laughter was cut short when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned wondering who could possibly need him at this hour.  
“Hey man, I’m gonna need to call you back. Actually just head to bed Landon… Yeah man, it was real nice catching up with you too. Talk later… Love you too man. Night.” He hung up the call and got up off his bed, heading to the door. He didn’t bother to pull on a shirt, he figured whoever was behind the door could manage seeing him half naked if they wanted to disturb him this late.  
Only he belatedly decided that may not have been the best choice when he swung the door open to reveal a flush faced, smirking Finn Wolfhard.  
“Isn’t this a little past your bedtime?”  
“Aren't you a little past my bedtime?” He laughed and walked in the room, under Bill's arm. “You're hot, you know that? I think you know that. I also think you know how these things work.” He said motioning with his hand, like he was waiting for Bill to catch up. He sat on the chair, spinning around once and then stopping to stare directly at Bill. “Well?”  
Bill shut the door slowly and spun to look at the boy.  
“What.. Finn... Are you drunk?” He walked towards him, taking his time and looking him up and down. This boy was fine as hell he had to admit. He was sitting with a drunken grin on his face, his lips somehow already swollen and hanging apart.   
“Yes I am.” He said smiling and nodding along. He stood up, walked over to Bill and stood directly in front of him, chests touching. He wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his head lay against his chest he sighed.  
“You’re fourteen.” Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“You know how easily I could end this all for you?” He said it so casually, the same line, knowing how well it worked last time.   
“But I don't have to, and I won't...if you fuck me.” He said it so quietly, just so they could hear. He smiled big, kissing his chest, sliding his arms down expecting Bill to follow suit.   
“What,” Bill grabbed Finn’s arms suddenly and moved to speak directly into his ear, “did you just threaten me with, Darling?” He leaned back and stared at the boy, keeping his face even.  
“I said, if you don't fuck me, I’ll tell everyone you did. I’ll tell everyone how you came to my room, and forced your way in,” he smirked as he continued, proud of his story. “and then I’ll say you threw me on the bed and fucked me, against my will. Everyone is cracking down now a days. Your career would be over in a heartbeat.” He laughed and let his head loll back.   
Bill narrowed his eyes briefly before letting Finn go completely and stepping back out of his reach. He turned his back on him and barked out a harsh laugh before spinning on his heels and getting back into Finn’s personal space before the boy could blink.   
He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed,   
“Oh you will, will you?” He smirked when Finn’s eyes widened slightly. He laughed again before shoving Finn backwards harder than he should have, throwing him into the nearest wall and grinning at the grunt of pain that escaped the boy’s lips. He was back on him in a second, not letting him recover. “You think you can call the shots here? Hmm?” He mockingly pouted at him. “You think because you’re Finn Wolfhard, the teen idol with the raging sex appeal hmm?” Without warning he cracked the back of his hand across the boy’s pretty face, the force snapping his head to the side into the wall. “You’re nothing.” Bill growled.  
Finn groaned and held his face. He hadn't ever been hit before, and it wasn't particularly pleasing, but something about how rough he was being, after hearing what he did to Jack and Jaeden. He smirked, the alcohol bringing out the worst teasing side of him.   
“I heard what you did to my friends, how you fucked Jack and then Jaeden practically begged you to fuck him, so what's the deal? You like little boys, and I’m here.” He said, still holding his cheek, turning to go back to touching Bill.   
Bill couldn’t help but enjoy the resilience and determination in Finn. He made a show of pausing to think before bringing his hand down around the boy’s neck and licking a stripe up his face slowly and humming. “Oh I’m going to fuck you, little boy. But not because you told me to.” He tightened his fist and grinned at Finn’s gasp and how his small hands flew up to grip onto Bill’s. “And you’ll take whatever I give you, cocky little slut.” He murmured and squeezed ever harder before letting go and stepping back to study the boy now slumped against the wall.  
Finn gasped and held his neck thinking. This wasn't how the first time he did this turned out, he didn't understand what he did wrong. David was all for not ruining his career after he realized he was serious. Had he not been serious enough? He looked up at Bill and giggled. He got his wish, Bill was going to fuck him, so no matter what, he won. And he was happy about that. He held his throat as he moved and got up going over to Bill.   
“Show me what you got.” He said leaning up and kissing his cheek.   
Bill smirked at him. “On your knees.” He crossed his arms and waited to see if Finn would obey.  
Finn thought for a moment and decided to do it, following his orders, he dropped to his knees and started undoing his belt.   
Bill bent over and grabbed hold of his hands stopping him with a grin.  
“In time.” Then he left Finn kneeling on the carpet and lounged back on the bed and pulled out his phone, smiling to himself.  
“What?” He asked moving to get up to go see Bill. He didn't understand what was going on.   
Looking over at him Bill spoke softly.   
“Now I could be wrong, but I don’t remember telling you, you could get up.” He looked at the floor below Finn then back up to his face expectantly.  
He bit his lip and pouted, sitting back on his heels as he pulled out his phone. Fine, if he had to stay here he could at least check up on his Instagram.   
Bill decided to let the juvenile offense slide, he was still a young teenager after all. As the minutes slid by in silence he pretended to look at his screen while he observed Finn. To his credit the boy stayed in his place admirably well. After 15 minutes he began to squirm, Bill knew his feet must be hurting and his legs were probably beginning to cramp. Bill watched as the kid snuck glances towards him when he thought the man wasn’t looking. After 25 minutes he decided Finn had had enough. He stood and stretched his arms about his head before crossing over to the boy on the floor. Bill ran a hand through those gorgeous curls before gripping them tightly and yanking his head back so his neck was bent painfully.  
“Ready to behave?”  
“Ahh...mmmhm.” He mumbled as his hair was pulled. He had to be sure to keep himself in control, he wasn't good at that when it came to his hair though. He took a hand and held onto Bill’s arm. Breathing through his teeth he let his eyes fall a bit.   
Grinning darkly Bill dug another hand into his hair and pulled on the strands with both. He was pleased to find that the boy had this particular weakness, he loved it when the people he fucked came undone due to a hair kink.  
Finn moaned, his voice getting higher as he went, he was somehow still caught off guard, thinking he would be able to hide it from him somehow. He opened his eyes fully and looked up at Bill with pleading eyes. He already wanted him, this was going to be torture.   
“So young,” Bill hummed, “still so much to learn.” He smirked at the needy whines Finn was already making.  
He let go of the curls and stepped back a fraction. Then he lifted a long arm and slapped Finn hard across his face.  
Finn gasped and moved to try and hold his face. He had small tears in his eyes from the force of the hit. He rubbed it and thought for a moment and realized he was still interested. In fact, he was starting to get hard again, the wait had made him cool off a bit, but he was almost there again from the hair and hit alone.   
“Strip for me” Bill moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he watched the boy before him. He had not planned on fucking another one of the kids this weekend, but here Finn was, practically asking to get knocked down a few levels, and Bill was never one to disappoint.  
Standing, Finn slowly started undoing his shirt, sliding it off, then playing with the hem of his undershirt as he finally pulled it off as best he could before moving to his pants. He wasn't sure what Bill was wanting, but he slowly unbuttoned them and slid them down, and slid out of his shoes and socks. He was only in his boxer briefs. Looking up through his curls he blushed softly at being so exposed.   
Bill arched his eyebrows and gave Finn a small amused smile. “Oh now you play shy and innocent? I thought you wanted me to fuck you raw hmm?” He gestured for the boy to remove the last article of clothing as well.  
“I do.” He said dropping his underwear and then going to walk over him, but he remembered what Bill had said about permission to move, and smirked as he played with the rule as he started to rub himself, looking at Bill dead on.   
The boy had clearly learned nothing from his little time out so Bill stood and moved in front of him. He slowly undid his belt, made a show of it and saw the boy swallow and lick his lips, looking between Bill’s face and the hardening form of his dick in his jeans. He pulled the belt from its loops but instead of dropping it to the floor he quickly stepped behind Finn.  
“What-” The boy’s inquiry was cut off by the stinging blow of the belt across his back.  
Bill chuckled, “Go to the edge of the bed and bend yourself over it.” His words were firm even though his voice had a teasing lilt.  
With a whimper Finn moved on shaky legs to the edge of the bed and slowly bent himself over the side. He was so tall, but thankfully so was Bill and his bed wasn't super low, it was almost comfortable as he settled on the bed, but he knew what was coming and the thought worried him. He hadn't ever been hit with a belt before and the one hit already burned.   
Smirking, Bill snapped the belt in his hands and chuckled at the way Finn jumped slightly. He considered where to lay the next blow before deciding the ass was as good a place as any. He brought the black leather down across the pale, unblemished skin with a loud crack and smiled.  
Finn cursed out loud, eyes going wide as he moved around. Wiggling his ass trying to will the sting away, he wasn't hating it surprising enough. He made a small noise and then figured he should get back in position.   
Bill was impressed by the kid’s behavior and was looking forward to see how many whips it would take for him to break down. He hit Finn again and then again across the same spot, watching the area begin to glow a beautiful red. Then he slapped the belt across the boy’s lower back, just to keep him on his toes.  
“Fuck!” he yelled out loud, his eyes watering and letting small tears fall. He fell onto the bed and squirmed around. He whimpered when he got back up and was panting. He didn't like that hit as much as the ones on his ass, but knowing Bill wanted him to be good and be up again made something in him click and he just wanted to be good.   
Bill slapped him with the belt a few more times, enjoying the sight of the boy breaking down willingly. “Good boy,” he told him softly, trailing a hand up and over the heated skin up to his hair and jerked his head back. “How does it feel, hmm?” He smiled sweetly at him and whipped his ass again while simultaneously pulling hard on his hair.  
Finn was unwillingly just crying at this point but he loved it. He was moving around, trying to get some pressure off of his ass and rub himself against something because he wasn't that good yet.   
“Fuck, it's good, good, please Bill…” he let out a groan and his eyes finally gave him a rest, his lips salty with the tears, he licked them. He needed a break he knew it in his head, but he couldn't articulate what it was he needed, he just knew he needed something from the man.   
“Please what?” Bill laughed but hit him again and tugged on his hair harder.  
“Please! Please just….just fuck me…” He moaned out loud, and hissed as he spoke. He wanted to be good but it was hard when he didn't know how. So he did what he did know, he opened his mouth.   
“Please, I'll be good, I'll be good, please Bill, please.” it was if he was trying to bargain with him as he turned his head, giving a desperate look.   
“Well,” Bill let go of his hair and tossed the belt to the floor, “Since you used the magic word.” He smirked down at Finn. “Back on your knees.”  
Finn moved to get on his feet and unceremoniously fell to the floor. His legs felt like jello and he couldn't get them to work. That had never happened before, after sex sure, but he hadn't ever felt this warm sensation on his back side. It made him blush as he ended up crawling over to Bill and forcing himself to get up and stay on his knees. He looked up and shook his head, letting his curls bounce around as he looked up at Bill and waited for further instruction.   
Stroking down his cheek the man looked over his tear stained face. “Trying to grow up so fast… but still such a child.” He chuckled and gestured to his dick. “Suck it.”  
Finn acted like he had been freed from captivity, he was so happy to reach forward and get his hands on Bill. He pumped him a few times before licking a long stripe up the base of his cock, and taking the top in his mouth. This, he could do. This, he was good at. He started sucking on the head a bit, letting his tongue run all over it, getting it nice and wet, and then he started going farther and farther until he hit his limit, sadly only about halfway down Bill’s length. He used his hand to pump the rest tho, hoping it would go unnoticed.   
Groaning and twisting a hand through Finn’s curls Bill let the boy pleasure him. He was quite good, evidently some of that cockiness was well deserved. He jerked his hips forward giving him a little more than he could handle. Bill smirked when Finn gagged and tried to pull off. He didn’t let him however and enjoyed watching a tear escape his eye. After a moment though he let the boy pull back, as much fun as it was getting his dick sucked, he had a feeling Finn was a screamer and fully intended to try that ass out.  
“Alright, up.” Bill pulled the boy to his feet and immediately leaned down to catch his mouth in a dominating kiss.  
Finn was panting into the kiss and let Bill do what he pleased as he wrapped his arm around his neck for the moment. He then walked shaking and wondered how Bill wanted him, but figured on the bed. He climbed on and bit his lip. “How do you want me?” he asked, he couldn't stop looking at Bill’s dick, it was great, and he couldn't wait for it to be in him.   
“On your back for now.” Bill followed suit and crawled over the bed to where Finn was now laying. He pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. Leaning over the boy he kissed him again while wrapping a hand around his throat and began squeezing while his tongue invaded Finn’s mouth. He let go for a split second, enough for Finn to heave in a partial breath then tightened more than before. He repeated this process while he moved to bite and suck on his shoulder and collarbone.  
Finn lay back and arched up into the kiss before he felt a hand wrap around his neck. His first thought was panic, why was Bill choking him, was he going to kill him? Surly not, so he forced himself to calm down, and when he got a chance to breathe he sucked air in and then again it was gone and he hadn't ever had this. He felt like he was going through a million new things with Bill, but he loved it. His favorite part was how his voice sounded, so he was sure to moan nice and pretty for Bill, loving how broken his own voice sounded. He took his hands and scratched at Bill’s shoulders to try and get back at him almost.   
Growling when he felt Finn clawing at his back Bill squeezed hard then let go and got up off the bed quickly.  
“Stay there.” He called behind him as he went to the bathroom. After finding what he was looking for he returned to the bed and pulled off his own jeans all the way. Then he moved back between Finn’s legs and popped the cap off of the little bottle of hotel body lotion. He teased his index finger slowly around Finn’s hole and watched the boy squirm.  
Finn moved up on his elbows when he left the room, and when he came back he put his arms up around his head, biting his finger as he let his eyes fall closed. He rocked back against his fingers, doing his best to encourage him. He just wanted Bill to fuck him already.   
Bill paused his motions completely, long enough for Finn to open his eyes and look at him questioningly. Then he grinned and suddenly pushed the finger in all the way to the knuckle. The boy was tight as hell and Bill couldn’t wait to get inside him.  
“Oh, oh god…” he stuttered out loud and looked down at Bill’s fingers, and then up at him. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected, but he was still surprised when Bill Did anything. He couldn't help but try to rock back down on his finger.   
“M-more.” He asked, mouth open a bit as he watched.   
“Still so demanding,” Bill teased him but complied all the same and added a second finger, moving them both in and out together.   
Finn was breathing in and out slowly through his mouth, as he watched. He had only experienced this feeling twice before, but god it was addicting.   
After another minute Bill decided he was ready and pulled out his fingers and lubed up himself before lining his cock up. He looked the boy directly in the eye and shoved his cock all the way inside of him.   
“Fuuuck,” He hissed, “you sure you’re not a virgin?” He felt so good and tight around him it was incredible.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddd.” Finn practically yelled, he was so tense everywhere, as he grabbed onto Bill, digging his nails in again involuntarily.   
“God you're so big, fuck!” he moaned, his voice higher than usual. He licked his lips, biting them as he forced himself to breath, remembering what David had told him.   
Not waiting long for him to adjust, Bill snapped his hips and smirked at the moans and cries Finn was making involuntarily. He couldn’t help groaning as well as the boy arched up into him and scratched at his shoulders.  
Gasping for air, Finn moved to hold on better, as he let his head fall back, unaware of how open he was now. Before Bill could do anything Finn wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear in between thrusts.   
“Fuck daddy…” he couldn't help it, it just came out.   
Bill moaned and bit down on Finn’s neck. He had had a few girls call him daddy during drunken one night stands but that didn’t come close to how it felt having Finn call him that while he fucked him. But this wasn’t meant to be something for Finn’s enjoyment. He cursed and slammed into him harder, knowing they were only just getting started.  
Finn hissed and moaned loudly as Bill fucked him, he was starting to not be able to think logically.   
Abruptly Bill pulled out. “Turn over.”  
Whimpering, Finn rolled over and got up on his knees, his arms felt too weak, so he just put his ass in the air and hoped it was good enough. Turning his head to try and look, he smirked as he wiggled his ass. Obstinate as ever.  
Bill brought his hand down and slapped Finn’s ass almost as hard as he could and grinned at the handprint that instantly formed. He then pushed back inside of him and picked up a brutal pace.   
“Maybe,” He began, “You’re never going to learn.”   
He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. “Fine by me.” He reached over and wrapped a large hand around Finn’s throat and pulled hard. He knew the boy’s arms were too weak to hold himself up properly so much of his weight would be hanging on the hand around his throat. Bill smirked and continued thrusting.  
Finn let out a loud whine when he was spanked and his cock jumped from it. When Bill started speaking Finn felt a little mix of both pride and guilt. He wanted to be good, but he couldn't help teasing. He felt the hand around his throat pull him back, and all hope was lost. It was like Finn had been turned off and someone else was there. He moaned, and for a brief moment of sanity, laughed in his head, at himself for sounding like such a slut. Realizing that he was completely balanced on Bills hand, and that he was quickly losing air he panicked mildly, but at the end of the day he trusted Bill, and he focused on how good it felt, versus the panic in his head telling him he needed to breath. Moaning when he could, he realized, maybe he should have played along from the beginning.   
Bill made sure to hold his hand just right, so he was mostly cutting off blood flow and not suffocating Finn completely, a dead fourteen year old naked in his hotel room might be a bit difficult to explain away. He wanted the kid to suffer though, he could tell inevitable panic was rising in him but he continued to fuck him, if Finn wanted to act like a teasing whore then he would be treated like one. He tightened his hand a fraction and gripped the boy’s hip with the other hard enough to make sure Finn would have a souvenir from his little escapade.  
“D-daddy…” Finn moaned out and gripped the sheets tightly, twisting his hands in them. He was starting to worry, he was starting to see little black spots. That shouldn't be happening right? He took a hand and tried to grab at Bill’s hand, but the little bit of pressure that was left from his arms was gone when he moved so he had to stop. He was just making nonstop noise by this point, but getting quieter, unable to think properly.   
Bill decided to escalate things a little, to scare the kid. Every time Finn attempted to suck in a proper breath then exhaled, he tightened his fist, like a boa constrictor slowly killing its prey. He kept going till the boy was properly choking and gasping and then a little further until his struggling and gagging started to slow down.  
Finn felt his fingers begin to tingle and his body somehow get even heavier. His vision was clouding over and he felt like he should be panicking but found with the combination of the pleasure running through him and the lack of air and blood to his brain, he couldn’t get his body to cooperate or his mind to focus. Ultimately he decided to just float along, maybe this was it, he felt his arms give out and the hand around his neck support him entirely, effectively cutting off his breath completely.  
Bill angled his hips slightly and made sure he hit the boy’s prostate just as he let go of his neck and let him slump down onto the bed, holding onto both of his hips instead.  
Finn felt the blood rush back to his brain in a dizzying storm of chemicals. He heaved in oxygen and coughed. Just as his vision began to fade back in he felt Bill hitting that spot inside of him and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. His toes curled and spots danced across his vision for the second time.  
Bill reached forwards again to grab Finn’s hair, the boy deserved a little something nice, for making it through near suffocation he laughed to himself.  
Finn was so close to coming he nervously called out to Bill somehow. He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, he was just mumbling as he was fucked. Unable to move much at all he just took what he was given.   
“Come for me, like the little whore you are.” Bill growled with a smirk and scraped his nails along Finn’s scalp as he pulled hard on his hair, never once pausing his thrusts.  
Being called a whore was so satisfying for Finn, he never thought he would like it, but being given permission, and being called that, and the hair was to much for his small body and mind to handle. He came with a shriek and let his body go limp, not wanting to think about how overstimulated he was going to be. He clenched around Bill and hoped he could be good. Now that he was sedated he just wanted to be a good boy for Bill.   
It was admittedly impressive, how long Finn had held on, how much it took to finally break him down. Bill held him up easily by the hip, groaning when he felt the boy tighten around him. He was a good fuck in general, let alone for such a young age. He thought a little too highly of himself sure but Bill had put him through sexual activities that many adults would never try and he had taken them in stride. The man smiled genuinely and slammed into the now extremely pliant body hard, chasing his own orgasm. Finn was still whimpering softly and squeezing on and off around Bill’s dick.   
It was a combination of the physical feeling, the beautiful image of the boy absolutely wrecked below him and the idea of how wrong this all was that finally pushed Bill over the edge. He spilled himself into Finn with a long moan. He pulled out and let the spent boy fully collapse on the bed.  
Finn groaned and moved his hand to rest against his lips, he was sore, naked, used, and it felt amazing. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He wasn't sure if Bill had said anything to him or not, if he had he hadn't heard him. He didn't want to move, he was happy to stay there like that forever. Or at least for a while.   
Bill’s comment about Finn having to leave before it got too late died on his lips. The boy looked too peaceful, too young and innocent. He would take care of Finn, just this once, he decided. Bill went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and brought a damp towel back to the bed to clean Finn up. After he was done he gently pulled back the covers and maneuvered them both underneath. He laid down facing Finn and studied his face. Brushing a few dark curls away from the boy’s eyes he spoke softly to him,“You’re a good boy.” He moved to kiss the top of his head and pull him in close. Grinning, Bill swatted at Finn’s ass a last time just to hear his cute little whimper. Then he reached over and turned the light out before turning back and wrapping his long arms protectively around the small body. “You’re safe, sleep.” He shushed Finn.   
With all of his choices taken away he was left with no option other than to listen to what Bill said and follow his words. Closing his eyes and resting next to Bill, feeling safe and protected he wasn't even aware of how quickly he fell asleep, being hard asleep in no time. 

 

Bill woke up the next morning and blinked sleepily, he had automatically rolled over to check the time, or he had tried to at least. He found his arm pinned to the bed and opened his eyes fully. Oh right. He shook Finn gently and pulled his arm out from under the boy as he stirred in his sleep. “We have to get to breakfast,” he murmured and ran his hand through Finn’s soft, now extremely messy, hair.  
“Mmm so tired though….”He rolled over lazily, feeling his bare legs rub against the comfy sheets.   
“Your friend’s are going to be missing you, kid.”  
Finn opened his eyes slowly and remembered last night. He blushed and thought of his two friends who had passed out in his room drunk, and his drunken trip to find Bill. It had worked. Somehow, it had worked.   
Finn rolled over and rubbed his stomach, pushing the sheet down to look at his hips he gasped and sat up, awake now. He stood and went to find a mirror, looking at the bruises on his hips and after a moment to think he hesitantly turned around to look at his backside.   
“Oh my god Bill!” he said running his hand over the welts and large bruises left from the belt used the night before.  
Walking across the room, Bill chuckled as he looked over the marks he had left and the expression on Finn’s face. “What,” he teased as he crossed his arms over his still naked chest and leaned against the wall, “never been spanked before?” He knew full well that Finn likely had not.  
“Not like that.” he said with a smirk. He then went over to his clothes and sighed.   
“They smell like alcohol…” he vaguely remembered Jaeden spilling a shot on him at some point. He pouted and looked up to Bill hopefully.   
Bill looked at the boy before shrugging and pushing off the wall. He moved to his suitcase to pull out a thin pull-over sweater and held it out to Finn with a smirk, daring him.  
Finn got up smiling big as he took the shirt   
“Thanks!” He pulled it on and grabbed his pants, hopping in them he ruffled his hair in the mirror and rubbed a finger on his teeth. “Alright, let's go.” He said turning around, realizing he was still not dressed. “Hurry up!” Finn said as he went in the bathroom to let Bill get dressed.   
Bill watched the bathroom door shut with his arm still slightly outstretched for a moment, well that’s how Finn wanted to play it then? He pulled on a dark v-neck shirt and some black jeans, ran a hand through his hair and strode across the small room slowing down slightly to rap his knuckles on the bathroom door. He pulled open the front door, slung a leather jacket over his shoulder and waited for Finn to join him.  
He just looked for a moment, checking Bill out shamelessly. He blushed ever so slightly, and then, determinedly, led the way to the elevators, down to brunch. When they open the doors he smiled, seeing his friends again he walked over to them immediately forgetting Bill behind him.   
Bill walked in right after him smirking and reached into his pocket. He stopped next to Finn and greeted the others before leaning in close and speaking to the boy just loudly enough for the others to hear.   
“Forgot this in my room. Must have fallen out of your pocket last night.” His smirk widened as he handed Finn back his phone to the questioning stares of the other kids. He hummed as he walked away to go get himself some food.  
Finn froze and for a moment his cool facade faded away and he was left raw, like last night. He looked down at his phone and put it in his pocket, his head lowered still while everyone looked at him. He looked up at Bill, hoping to see him looking back, but he was talking to one of the servers about something. Completely ignoring him. He wondered how it was possible that he could make him feel so vulnerable so quickly, and then not care, so quickly. Looking up he made eye contact with Jack who had one eyebrow raised watching him. Turning away before he really did blush, he went to grab a plate when Chosen stopped him.   
“What happened last night?” He tilted his head a bit and squinted at Finns neck.   
“Wyatt,” Chosen spoke up to the boy who was walking in behind them, “Come look at this.”   
He was immediately interested. Finn swatted his hand away from where it was pointing and covered up his neck awkwardly.   
“You smell like Bill.” Jaeden said softly, taking a bite of bacon from off his plate. Everyone turned to Jaeden then and he realized his mistake trying to back track from what he had just said. Finn slipped away to go get a plate and get away from the group.   
“Is there anyone besides Chosen and I that hasn't slept with the clown?” Sophia came up and asked quietly as she picked up some fruit for her plate.   
“I like that you assume Wyatt has. That would be hot.” Finn wiggled his eyebrows and looked at her with a wink.   
“I don't kiss and tell,” Wyatt said walking behind them, grabbing at Finns shirt, pulling at the collar a bit, “or show...apparently.”   
Sophia’s eyes went wide and Finn set his plate down to laugh to himself. Of course Wyatt might have slept with Bill, that is something he would love to keep just public enough to tease everyone with. Jeremy was the last to show up, and he was saying hello to Jack when he pointed to Finn.   
“Why is your shirt so big, it looks like it belongs to Bill.” The group laughed, including Bill, and Finn turned bright red, regretting his decision. Trying to tease the older man had been overshadowed by his teasing friends.   
Andy walked in next and greeted them all before getting himself some food and sitting down with Bill and some other people who had worked on the set catching up with them all. Throughout the meal Bill looked over to the table where all the kids were animatedly chatting away and caught Finn’s eye with a small smirk. He could tell Jack had been looking between the two of them often and his mind began to wander. He took note of how Jack had sat next to Finn and was constantly touching him, almost in a dominating way, and how Finn would respond submissively. It was an interesting exchange and Bill filed the information away for later.  
It was a couple hours later when everything was winding down, and this time it was Bill that left first. Finn knew he needed to get his clothes back from him, so he decided to leave as well.   
Jack was not going to stand for this. He wanted some answers. Standing with the two of them, waiting for the elevator was quiet. Jack stood between the two until the doors opened and Finn moved to stand next to Bill. Looking smug almost, Jack noticed, he stood on the other side. Waiting for the door to close he smirked at the reflective surface.   
“So Bill,” Jack said turning to him, completely ignoring Finn, “I see you got some last night.” it was the best way he could think of. Bill chuckled to himself and nodded, looking down at Finn.   
“Yeah I did, good too.” They were approaching his floor.   
“Good to know.” Jack said as the door dinged and opened up, Bill moved to leave, smacking Finns ass on the way out, making him yelp. He bit his lip and moved to follow Bill like a puppy. He liked the thought. Before he was even able to set foot outside the elevator Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back, hitting the door shut button.   
“Why don't we hang out more?” He said moving to put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, running his thumb over the finger marks people had been talking about earlier. Smirking, he licked his lips, pulling his hand away and, with perfect timing it opened up to the main floor again and Jack stepped out.   
“Text me.” Jack said, reaching in and hitting the right floor button again before he turned and went back to the party. Finn stood there gobsmacked at what had just happened. So much, in such a small amount of time. He felt like he had whiplash, but he figured he was just feeling Jack’s hands on his neck still. The doors opened back up, as if they were expecting him to actually get out this time, and he made his way to Bill’s room, knocking on the door.   
Bill heard the knock and knew it must be Finn, he opened it with the boy’s shirt in his hand.   
“You know,” he drawled and made a show of looking at the watch on his wrist, “we don’t need to be at that meeting for a few hours.” He smirked and held the door open for Finn to join him inside.


End file.
